my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Alvin Show
The Alvin Show is an American animated television series that aired on CBS from October 4, 1961 to September 12, 1962. It is the first series to feature the singing characters Alvin and the Chipmunks. The Alvin Show aired for one season in prime time and was originally sponsored by General Foods (Jell-O, Post cereals). The series was initially telecast in black and white, due to CBS being unable to broadcast in color until the fall of 1965 (which is when the show began being rerun in color.) Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/The_Alvin_Show# hide#Storyline #Theme Song Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links Storyline This was The Chipmunks' first television series. It starred David Seville, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, with Ross Bagdasarian Sr. doing their voices (sped up for the Chipmunks, of course). It also featured two unusual scientists; Clyde Crashcup (Shep Menken) and his silent assistant, Leonardo. Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used NOTE: The show mainly use Rocky and Bullwinkle sound effects with a few Hanna-Barbera sound effects only in a few episodes. *R-B BELL, CLOCK - CLOCK TOWER BELL CHIMING (Heard in "Eagle in Love.") *R-B CARTOON - ELECTRICAL HUMMING *R-B EXPLOSION - CANNON FIRING *RICOCHET - LONG DESCENDING SHELL SCREAM RICCO, (Cut short version) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - ROCKY THE SQUIRREL WHIZZES BY *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, DRAGON - DRAGON BREATHING FIRE: LONG, CARTOON (Heard in "Sir Alvin.") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPET, CARTOON (Heard once in "Crashcupland.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - TICKY CAR MOTOR: RUNNING STEADY *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING *Sound Ideas, BOUNCE, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMPANI BOUNCE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - MORTAR AND TIMPANI HIT *Sound Ideas, CHIME, CARTOON - QUICK BELL CHIME GLISS *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - LIGHT GLASS SMASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - FAST BONGO ROLL *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SOLID TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, MOTOR, CARTOON - FUNNY RHYTHMIC MOTOR RUNNING *Sound Ideas, MOTOR, CARTOON - OLD ANTIQUE MOTOR CHUGGING *Sound Ideas, RADIO, CARTOON - RADIO TOWER BEEPING *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT, (Heard once in "Sam Valiant: Private Nose.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - LONG AUTO SKID *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - RAPID VOCAL SPINNING *Sound Ideas, SPRONG, CARTOON - BIG SPRINGY SPRONG 01 *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SQUEAKY CART WHEEL *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 03 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SINGLE THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 01 (Heard in "Clyde Crashcup Invents Electricity.") *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - STEAM TRAIN WHISTLE: LONG *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - STEAM TRAIN WHISTLE: MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, WINCH - CHAIN WINCH: LONG CONTINUOUS CRANK *Sound Ideas, WINCH - CHAIN WINCH: SHORT CRANK *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 (R & B) (sometimes heard in reverse) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP OUT 01 (Heard in "Lovesick Dave.") Image Gallery The Alvin Show/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Use DRUMS, CARTOON - FAST BONGO ROLL Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Boomerang Shows Category:Good Shows